Dinosaur King: Max & Rex's Day
by DragonEmperor999
Summary: A Max & Rex one shot Fic


Dinosaur King: Max & Rex's Day

By DragonEmperor999

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS A DINOSAUR KING FANFICTION AND MY FIRST ONE!**

 **THIS IS A ONE SHOT FIC AND ITS ABOUT MAX ANS HIS BEST FRIEND REX!**

 **THIS ALSO TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 1!**

 **I DONT OWN DINOSAUR KING!**

 **ANYWAY HERE IS THE ONE SHOT FIC!**

* * *

At the Taylor's House Rex Owen a pale skin, blonde hair which notably sports three ahoge hair strands from behind his head and blue eyes. Wearing his usual multi-blue, long-sleeved jacket over a white T-shirt with brown pants. He also wears blue sneakers and owns a dinosaur tooth necklace was sitting on the couch with his pet blue Carnotaurus Ace are a TV show called Power Rangers: Dino Thunder.

In the Episode the Dino Thunder Rangers we're battling the giant Bird Brain Monster in the Thundersaurus Megazord.

Rex sighed at this. "Can you believe this Ace?" asked Rex as Ace looked at him. "I mean these Teens called Power Rangers battle evil with Robot Dinosaurs." He then laughed. "Can you believe that?"

Ace looked Rex and yawned and went back to sleep and Rex saw this.

"Well I guess you don't care huh?" asked Rex and laughed.

"YO REX!" A Voice shouted.

Rex turned and saw his best friend Max Owens who has pale skin, spiky brown hair, and big round purple eyes. He wears a red short-sleeve T-shirt with a yellow collar and a black fanny pack around his tummy decorated with a dinosaur tooth. He also wears orange jeans, red sneakers and red gloves with no fingers. Most distinctive of all, he wears a visor with a clear 'shade' and Triceratops horns that double up as flashlights.

With him is his pet Triceratops Chomp.

"Oh hey Max." said Rex and he turned the TV off. "Whatcha up to?"

Max smiled. "Oh nothing I figured it's a nice day out and we haven't done any missions I go to the park and walk there for a while." answered Max.

Rex nodded and got off from the couch. "Good idea." said Rex. "Mind if I come?"

Max nodded. "Sure thing." said Max and looked at the sleeping Ace. "You coming too Ace?"

Ace just grunted and continued to sleep.

This caused the two human best friends to sigh.

"Let's just let Ace sleep." said Rex and went to the door and walked out.

Max nodded as he and Chomp followed.

Ace who was now alone yawned.

At the park Max and Rex were sitting on the grass by a lake side as Chomp was running around and eating grass.

Max smelled the air and smiled. "Man this was a good idea." said Max as he looked around. "A great day and no one to mess it up."

Rex nodded and began to lay on the Grass. "You're right on that Max." commented Rex. "It's nice to relax every once in a while."

Max nodded and turned to Rex. "So What was it you were watching on Netflix anyway?" asked Max.

"Oh a show called Power Rangers Dino Thunder." answered Rex.

Max smiled at that. "Oh man I love the Power Rangers it's cool how some of those Zords are Dinosaurs and become a giant robot." said Max.

Rex open one eye and looked at Max. "Seriously Max you actually like those crazy shows?" asked Rex. "I mean come on some don't even make sense." said Rex

Max became mad and shot Rex a glaring look.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Max

Rex sat up and looked at Max. "Well come on Teens chosen by someone to battle evil forces?" asked Rex. "Who comes up with that stuff?"

"We battle the Alpha Gang all the time and we're kids." said Max.

Chomp who heard this just rolled his eyes and gone back to eating.

"That's different Max they don't send monsters that look fake and make giant and we don't pilot robots." snapped Rex.

Max is now mad. " **YEAH WELL SO WHAT!"** shouted Max. " **I LIKE POWER RANGERS!"**

Now Chomp is scared and ran behind a tree.

Rex is now mad. " **YEAH WELL SO WHAT I DON'T THINK IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENCE THAT THERE ARE SOME ROBOT DINOSAURS THAT COMBINE AND BATTLE MONSTERS!"** shouted Rex.

Max and Rex got up and glared at each other angrily as Chomp saw this behind the tree and whimpered.

Rex huffed and started to walk off but Max saw this.

"HEY WHERE YA GOING JERK!" shouted Max.

Rex glared at his best friend.. "I want to be left alone for a while." said Rex started to walk.

Max is mad and picks a rock up. "OH YEAH WELL COME BACK HERE AND TRY AND DISS ANOTHER GREAT SHOW TO MY FACE JERK!" shouted Max and threw the rock.

The rock hits Rex's back hard and Rex stopped and turned around and glared at Max.

"Seriously Max throwing a rock at me?" asked Rex and smirked and turned around again. "Pathetic."

Max heard this and ran after Rex and jumped and put his arms around his best friend and tackled Rex causing the two to fall.

" **WHOA!"** shouted Rex as the two fell and he turned to Max **. "GET OFF ME MAX!"**

" **NEVER!"** shouted Max

" **I SAID GET OFF ME!"** yelled Rex.

" **NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE FOR DISSING A GREAT SHOW!"** yelled Max.

However Rex got up knocking Max off him and the blond hair boy smirked at his best friend. "Sorry Max but I won." said Rex. "Also I won't apologize." With that Rex walked to the lake. "Now I wanna be left alone."

Max saw this and smirked as he piloted a way to get even with Rex for dissing the show he likes.

"Oh Rex." said Max in a sly voice.

Rex stopped and turned to Max. "What Max?" asked Rex.

With reflexes that would shocked a fast dinosaur Max pushed the blond hair boy.

" **TAKE THAT!"** shouted Max.

That push sent Rex backwards as he was waving his arms around trying to keep his balance but it fails and he falls into the lake.

" **WHOA!"** shouted the Blond Hair Boy as he fell deep under water in a big splash.

Max smirked at this.

Rex popped out of the water and gasped for air as he realized his best friend had pushed him into the water.

Max started to laugh at this as Rex shot him a glare.

"It's not funny Max." said Rex.

Max who walked towards his best friend in the water smirked.

"Yes it is Rex." said Max

Rex huffed. "No it's not my clothes are soaking wet because of you." muttered Rex.

Max smiled and held his hand out. "Ok ok Rex I'll help you out of the water." said Max.

Rex smirked and swam to Max and grabbed his best friend's hand. "Ok but first." said Rex and pulled Max. " **JOIN ME IN HERE!"**

Max didn't have time to react as he fell in the water.

"WHOA!" shouted Max ah he fell in the water in a huge splash.

A wave hits Rex getting him more wet but it was worth it as he smirked.

Max popped out of the water and glared at his best friend.

" **JERK!"** shouted Max. " **THIS IS COLDER THEN THE ICE AGE!"**

"Says the guy who pushed me in here." said Rex and started to swim off.

Now Max is mad and swam after Rex.

" **COME BACK HERE REX!"** shouted Max as he swam after his best friend.

Chomp who saw the whole thing laughed at this as the two humans swam in their clothes trying to catch/get away from one another.

Back at the Tyler's House Zoey Drake a girl white shin, pink hair and green eyes wearing a bare-midriff, short sleeved, black shirt with an unbuttoned, yellow-and-red vest over it. She also wears shorts that match the color of her vest, with thigh-length, black socks and green-and-yellow sneakers, a green choker and a dinosaur-tooth necklace, as well as green wristband was walking by with her pet dinosaur Paris.

"I wonder what Max and Rex are up to today?" She asked.

Paris looked up and became shocked.

Zoë looked at Paris confused. "What is it Paris?" asked Zoë and looked up and saw what shocked her Dinosaur.

It was Max and Rex soaking wet while Chomp is dry.

"Max Rex what happened to you two?" asked Zoey in a shocked voice.

Max and Rex glared at each other then looked at Zoey.

" **DON'T ASK!"** Max and Rex shouted together and walked into Max's House.

Zoey who was still confused looked at Chomp who just shrugged.

In the backyard Max grumbled and decided to water his mother's plants for her.

Rex came out and saw this.

"Hey Max got second?" asked Rex

Max looked at his best friend and sighed.

"I guess." replied Max.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said about the show you like." said Rex.

Max smiled. "I forgive ya Rex and I'm sorry I tackled you, threw a rock at your back & pushed you in the water." said Max.

Rex laughed. "No I deserved those. You know for dissing the shows you like." explained Rex and smirked. "Though they still don't make sense to me."

Max smirked. "Oh well how about I get you wet again?" asked Max.

Before Rex could ask what Max meant by that Max turned the hose on and sprayed Max on his front side.

" **YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** screamed a red as he tried to block the water but is getting more wet as his clothes and jacket are also getting more wet and he turned around and the water is hitting his back and is laughing at his best friend.. " **YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Zoë, Paris, Chomp and Ace who is now awake saw Max spraying Rex just looked at each other and shrugged not bothering to ask why Max is doing that to Rex.

Back out side Max is still spraying his best friend.

" **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"** shouted Rex as his best friend kept spraying water at him.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **OF YOU WANT TO SEE ANOTHER DINOSAUR KING FIC LET ME KNOW!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
